Valentine With the Baseball Freak
by aracchi
Summary: Miura Haru duduk di sebuah bangku di taman dalam cuaca yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat. Dan ia telah menunggu seseorang selama 2 jam lebih! Haru berjanji di dalam hatinya, akan membuat si penggila baseball itu menyesal karena ini.


**Author's Note:**

**Uwaaaaaa! Akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin fic tentang YamaHaru X3**

**Hehe, sebenernya udah lama banget pengen bikin ini, dan jadilah sekarang fic KHR saya yang pertama! Yeaaay! **

**Maaf ya kalo di sini terlalu banyak OOC dan fluff, dan ceritanya terlalu geje dan garing -_- saya juga masih belajar kok.**

**Oh iya, sebenernya saya mau publish ini cerita ke bahasa inggris juga sih, tapi butuh bantuan. Mungkin ada yang mau bantu mentranslatekan? ;D**

**Sekali lagi, nyuwun pangapunten apabila ada yang tidak berkenan di fic ini. Tapi semoga anda enjoy membacanya. Happy reading! :)**

**Disclaimer: Bukan, saya bukan yang punya KHR, ngimpi kali kalo kesampean.**

**PS: kayaknya kok nggak cocok banget ya nulis fic tentang valentine di bulan seperti ini? -..- ah yasudalah**

**

* * *

**

**Valentine… With the Baseball Freak**

Namimori Park, 14 Februari

Udara yang dingin menggigit membuat tak banyak orang memenuhi taman Namimori hari itu. Langit pun tampak enggan bersahabat dengan hanya menampakkan awan-awan gelap yang tebal. Namun rupanya cuaca yang suram kali ini berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hati kebanyakan orang. Di mana-mana terlihat banyak sepasang muda dan mudi sedang bermesraan, tertawa dan saling bergandengan tangan. Sepertinya bibit cinta sedang bertebaran di mana-mana. Oh, Valentine's Day…

Namun berbeda hal bagi seorang gadis yang sedang duduk sendirian di bangku taman itu.

Udara yang dingin membuatnya merapatkan mantelnya rapat-rapat ke tubuhnya yang ramping, berharap itu akan membuat tubuhnya lebih hangat. Gadis itu menatap air mancur di depannya dengan pandangan sayu. Giginya bergemeletuk, ah… tapi sepertinya bukan karena kedinginan, tapi karena… marah.

"Grrrr… DASAR IDIOOOT!" tiba-tiba gadis itu berteriak. Semua orang yang ada di taman kini menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan bingung, namun cepat-cepat memalingkan muka begitu melihat tatapan marah sang wanita muda itu. Gadis itu adalah Miura Haru, yang saat ini sudah berumur 20 tahun, dan sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak terlihat senang sekarang.

"Berapa lama Haru harus menunggu?" gumam Haru pelan, kali ini ada nada putus asa di dalamnya. "Padahal sudah lewat 2 jam dari waktu yang ditentukan…"

Haru akhirnya kembali merebahkan dirinya ke bangku. Kepalanya menunduk dalam-dalam, ia berusaha agar air mata yang mulai menggenang di matanya tidak terlihat oleh orang lain. Menit demi menit akhirnya berlalu… namun Haru tetap sendiri di bangku itu. Ia kemudian menggigit bibirnya dengan kecewa. Kesedihan terlihat jelas di matanya.

Tiba-tiba, Haru bangkit dari bangku yang ia duduki, wajahnya mendongak ke atas, seolah-olah hendak menantang langit. Ia mengusap matanya, menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang membuatnya terlihat lemah. "Hahi! Haru tidak akan menghabiskan hari ini hanya dengan duduk menunggu dengan putus asa! Tidak ada gunanya! Sudah diputuskan, hari ini Haru akan bersenang-senang sampai puas!" teriaknya bersemangat. "Masa bodoh dengan lelaki! Makhluk-makhluk itu memang tidak pernah beres!" lanjutnya sebelum ia berputar untuk berjalan meninggalkan bangku.

Namun belum sempat ia melangkahkan menjauh, pergelangan tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang hingga menahannya di tempat. Kaget, Haru spontan berbalik, dan lebih kaget lagi ketika ia melihat siapa yang sedang menggenggam tangannya sekarang.

Yamamoto Takeshi yang terengah-engah dengan nafas memburu berdiri di hadapannya. Sepertinya ia telah berlari atau apa hingga membuatnya terlihat kehabisan nafas sekarang. Namun, tetap saja senyum menghiasi wajahnya yang (ehem) tampan itu. Terbelalak karena kaget, Haru tak bisa berkata-kata. Namun seketika saja gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" katanya tiba-tiba berubah jadi dingin.

Yamamoto menaikkan kedua alisnya, "Aaaahh… Haru, apa begitu sambutanmu?" katanya sambil nyengir kuda, jelas-jelas tidak menyadari bahwa gadis di depannya itu sedang marah besar. Namun, lelaki muda itu tetap tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Haru jelas-jelas tambah naik darah, melihat ketidak-pekaan laki-laki di hadapannya itu. Ia mengangkat tangan satunya, yang tidak sedang digenggam oleh Yamamoto, kemudian mulai memukuli pemuda itu dengan barbarnya menggunakan tas yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

"Kau pikir. Berapa. Lama. Haru. Menunggu. Di sini. Haaaah?", setiap kata di setiap pukulan yang ia berikan di tubuh si penggila baseball yang dapat ia jangkau.

"Aw! Aw! Adaaaw! Sakit! Haru!" Yamamoto mengernyit karena kesakitan, namun ia sama sekali tidak membalas bahkan cenderung pasrah oleh kelakuan gadis itu. Kemudian Haru akhirnya berhenti memukulnya, menarik tangannya kembali dari genggaman Yamamoto yang telah kendor. Ia hanya menatap marah si pemuda, namun ada genangan air mata yang terbentuk di matanya. Rasa bersalah kini menyelimuti hati Yamamoto, ia paling tidak suka melihat wanita menangis, terlebih lagi jika wanita yang menangis itu adalah gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini sekarang.

Terisak-isak karena sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya agar tidak mengalir seperti air terjun, Haru tetap masih punya tenaga untuk berteriak, "DASAR TUKANG BASEBALL IDIOOOOT!" Haru sengaja mengambil julukan yang biasanya dipakai oleh Gokudera agar efeknya lebih dramatis. Dan… berhasil. Yamaoto terbelalak kaget, tak mengira Haru akan berteriak seperti itu di hadapannya persis.

Haru mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian dengan cepat menatap kembali mata Yamamoto lekat-lekat, ia ingin menunjukkan betapa kesalnya ia sekarang. Agar Yamamoto bisa tahu bahwa saat ini ia sedang benar-benar marah. Yang benar saja! Mana ada seorang pria yang tega membiarkan seorang gadis menunggu di udara yang dingin selama 2 jam lebih! _"Errr… tunggu, coret bagian 'pria' itu, mungkin kalau Hibari-san sih, itu bisa saja terjadi." _Batin Haru.

"Haru…" tiba-tiba Yamamoto angkat bicara, tapi sebelum ia bisa melanjutkan ucapannya sudah keburu dipotong oleh Haru.

"Hampir saja… hampir saja Haru meragukan perasaan Haru sendiri." Kali ini tatapan Haru melembut, "Haru hampir meragukan… apakah Haru benar-benar telah memilih pria yang tepat? Apakah selama ini pria yang telah menjadi pilihan Haru sejak Haru masih SMU adalah orang yang memang ditakdirkan untuk Haru?"

Yamamoto menyeringai mendengarnya, dengan santainya ia menjawab "Tidak usah ragu Haru, karena pria itu sekarang sudah berdiri di hadapanmu." Ia menyunggingkan senyum yang sudah jadi trademark-nya itu lebih lebar lagi.

"Ya, dan terlambat selama 2 jam." Ucap Haru dengan alis terangkat satu, jelas sekali saat ini hatinya belum puas sama sekali.

Seketika saja, senyum percaya diri Yamamoto digantikan dengan tawa aneh, "Ah ha ha ha, itu bisa aku jelaskan."

"Hahi! Hampir saja Haru memakan cokelat ini sendiri! Cokelat yang sudah susah payah Haru buat semalaman suntuk." serunya sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak besar berwarna merah dengan pita berwarna ungu polkadot tepat ke wajah Yamamoto. Ah, ya, warna yang sangat tipikal Haru.

"Terima kasih, dengan senang hati aku terima." Ucap Yamamoto seraya mengambil kotak cokelat besar itu dari tangan Haru, seolah-olah tidak sadar bahwa itu tadi salah satu bentuk keluhan si gadis karena keterlambatannya.

"Tunggu! Haru belum memaafkan Yamamoto untuk itu tahu!" Haru berteriak, sepertinya mulai putus asa karena ketidak pekaan manusia di depannya itu.

Yamamoto kembali tersenyum, senyuman yang sangat tulus hingga membuat Haru yang sedang kesal leleh sedikit. "Maa… maa…, Haru, kalau begitu katakan. Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan supaya kamu memaafkanku?"

Haru terdiam sejenak, kemudian kembali menatap mata Yamamoto dengan segala kesungguhan yang ia punya. "Aku ingin mendengarnya sekali lagi." Kali ini ada semburat rona merah di pipi Haru, "Aku ingin mendengar sekali lagi pengakuanmu ketika… ketika kau menyatakan perasaanmu kepadaku."

Yamamoto yakin sekali saat itu Haru sama sekali tidak bercanda. Ia tahu itu sejak ia mendengar Haru tidak berbicara menggunakan sudut pandang orang ketiga. Ketika ia melakukan itu, Yamamoto tahu bahwa Haru sedang sangat serius.

Yamamoto nyengir kembali, kemudian tanpa basa-basi ia meraih tangan Haru dan menggenggamnya. Berusaha menghangatkan tangan gadis itu yang terasa kecil dan lembut di tangannya. "Miura Haru… aku tahu kalau aku seorang yang tidak peka, yah Gokudera dan Tsuna sudah berkali-kali bilang itu kepadaku sih, tapi satu hal yang aku tahu dan aku yakin sangat peka." Yamamoto berhenti sejenak, memberikan jeda seraya gadis di hadapannya itu menahan nafas.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu." Di sini, Haru benar-benar tidak bisa bernafas, mukanya tenggelam oleh warna merah. Kemudian, Yamamoto membuka mulut untuk melanjutkan, "Seperti aku mencintai baseball!"

PLAK! Haru melayangkan tasnya ke kepala sang Rain Guardian, "Yamamotooo! Kau benar-benar tidak peka!" walaupun kesal, mau tak mau kali itu Haru tidak bisa menahan cengirannya. Pria itu benar-benar telah mengambil hatinya!

"Aow! Tapi aku kan hanya mengulang seperti apa yang kukatakan waktu itu! Ah, tapi aku juga ingat waktu itu kau juga menjitakku seperti kali ini."

Haru tersenyum mendengarnya, ia kemudian maju untuk mempersempit jarak di antara mereka dan memeluknya. Membenamkan kepalanya di tubuh Yamamoto, menghirup harumnya yang seperti lautan, ia merasakan kedamaian di situ. Yamamoto, yang sebelumnya sedikit terperangah karena tindakan Haru yang tiba-tiba, membalas pelukannya. "Nah? Jadi aku dimaafkan kan?".

Haru tiba-tiba mendongak menatap mata Yamamoto, "Belum! Kau masih harus menjelaskan apa maksudnya itu!" telunjuk gadis penyuka kostum itu menunjuk ke sebuah tas besar berisi cokelat-cokelat yang terbungkus dengan manis dan rapi. Sudah jelas bahwa itu pemberian perempuan.

Yamamoto meringis, "Ah… inilah alasannya kenapa aku terlambat. Dengar, aku tidak tahu kenapa gadis-gadis itu terus menghujaniku dengan cokelat-cokelat ini dan memintaku untuk menerimanya. Aku sampai kewalahan, sampai-sampai aku harus bersembunyi dari kejaran mereka. Maka dari itu, aku sampai terlambat ehehehhe."

Haru tercengang, ia sampai lupa kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya itu sangat-sangatlah populer di kalangan wanita. Tentu saja, tampan, seorang ace di klub baseball, ramah, dan pandai bermain pedang. Saat ini saja ada beberapa gadis yang menatapnya iri karena tadi berpelukan dengan si penggila baseball ini.

Yamamoto menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya, "Ah… mungkin mereka tahu saat itu aku sedang kelaparan, makanya mereka berbondong-bondong memberikan cokelatnya untukku. Wah! Baik sekali mereka ya! Hahahahahaa!" Saat itu Haru benar-benar ingin menjitak kepalanya karena terlalu naïf.

"Hmph! Untuk itu, Yamamoto harus mentraktir Haru kue!" tuntut Haru, tidak bisa dipungkiri ia sedikit cemburu pada gadis-gadis yang terpesona oleh Yamamoto. Untuk itu, ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya lebih banyak bersama Yamamoto agar hatinya lebih tenang. Memastikan bahwa pemuda itu memang miliknya.

"Maa… maa… apa boleh buat." Yamamoto kembali menyungingkan senyum lebarnya. Mereka sudah berjalan beberapa langkah, hendak pergi meninggalkan taman, ketika Yamamoto tiba-tiba berhenti dan berputar menghadap Haru.

"Ne, Haru, tapi aku ada satu permintaan."

"Hahi? Apa it-" Haru tak pernah selesai mengucapkan kata-katanya karena ia terlalu kaget (dan terlalu terpesona) ketika tiba-tiba Yamamoto menariknya mendekat ke arahnya dan berbisik tepat di telinga Haru.

"Panggil aku Takeshi." Singkat, namun cukup membuat seluruh wajah Haru berubah merah. Yamamoto tergelak ketika melihat ekspresi gadis yang disayanginya itu. Ia kemudian menarik tangan Haru dengan lembut dan membimbingnya yang masih merona merah ke toko kue yang biasanya mereka datangi.

* * *

Dari kejauhan,di tempat yang sama sekali tidak dapat dilihat oleh pasangan itu, Reborn tengah mengawasi mereka dengan teropongnya. Bayi itu menyeringai ketika akhirnya ia melihat akhir dari apa yang ia tadi yakini "hampir" pertengkaran.

Berdiri dari tempatnya, ia merapikan pakaiannya sedikit sebelum bergerak pergi.

"Nah saatnya melihat keadaan Dame-Tsuna sekarang."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Fiuuuuh, akhirnya selesai juga. Any comment? Silahkan klik tombol bertuliskan "Review this story" di bawah ini ;D Review anda akan sangat membantu.**

**Kritik membangun akan sangat diterima. Sementara flames akan dipakai buat mbakar sate!**


End file.
